College
by ashkisses
Summary: College days for Kagome are anything but normal follow the story... I hope you like it DISCLAIMER FOR CHARACTERS AND SONGS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Packing

"Kagome are you ready we ned to be leaving", I heard my mom yell.

"Yes mom i'm ready im coming down now", I yelled back down.

'Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and I am 18 years old. I have a brother who is 16 and a mother. Today is the day i got to my new school and start my new life as a college student. I am have no friends'.

"Souta come help me with my bags please", I yelled down the hall to him. He quickly came in and carried my bags down to the car for me. We said our goodbyes and i got into my yellow hot rod.I drove for about 3 hours when I were finally able to reach SIT (Shikon Insititution of Technology). I got out the car and leaned against the hood as i looked at the ocean which was right next to the school. I then turned to the school and smiled for it looked like a painting in was like a hot ballon the draped every which way. I decided that i should find wher everything is first before i do anything else so i went inside to the front desk.I went to the front desk and they gave me my pass to get my books. As i was walking i saw some stairs. I walked up them not sure of what i was to do. The room was dark with dark purple and blue lights which gave it a real technical feel. I heard a lot of noise comming from the top of the staircase. So i ran up the stairs hoping to find someone to help me. When i got there i saw a concert was going on the crowd was yelling and screaming some girls were crying and reaching to touch some of the band members. I figured no one would help me so i ran back down the stairs as i got there i accidentally bumped into something. I turned to see a girl.

"Watch where you are going you bitch", she said before she stepped off. I looked down an sighed. I walked over to the room that said libray and gave the lady my pass. She passed me the books. I then went back to the main desk. I asked for my room key and the lady passed me my key. I walked to my car where i saw the band players from earlier and i also saw the girl that had called me a bitch. I walked over to my car and unfortunatly for me she noticed me.

Sess POV

I smelled something strange come out of the building and i looked up i saw a girl or a guy whatever it was walking towards a yellow hot rod and looked it over. The person had on some black baggy pants with a big black shirt and a hat with a big black jacket on top. They opened the trunk and took everything out and started trugging towar the rooms. But before they could get far my girlfriend said something.

"Hey you there bitch can you come here for a second", she yelled. I watched as the person turned and walked towards us.

"My name is Kikyo this is my boyfriend Sesshomaru, this is Sango and her boyfriend Miroku, this is Amy and her boyfriend Kouga, and this is Kanna and her boyfriend InuYasha, and this is Hojo", I heard i say i sniffed. It's a girl hmm thats wierd why would she dress like that.

"Bitch whats your name", Kikyo asked again pushing the girl back slightly. She then went up and grabbed the girl by the shirt but the girl did nothing.

"Look bitch dont ever ever ever bump into my again you can go", Kikyo said as she turned around laughing. I watched as the girl then tapped Kikyo on the shoulder and Kikyo turned around and as soon as she turned around the fist of the girl connected with Kikyo's face knocking her to the ground.

"DAMN", said InuYasha as we watched Kikyo try and get up. But before she could the girl squated down.

"My name is not bitch and dont ever ever ever touch me again", she with that she stood and walked away She picked up her stuff and was in the building. I smiled slightly then helped Kikyo up.

"You ok baby", I asked as i looked at her.

"Yeah what's dat bitch's problem", she asked i look down at Kikyo.

"That's not her name", I said before i walked off.

Kagome POV

I walked into my room and put everything away when all of a sudden someone busted into my room.

"Hi i'm Cindy sorry for busting in here like that", she said extending her hand to me.

"I'm Kagomes", I said shaking it slightly.

"Wow i love you posters", she said loking around.

"Thanks", I said as i sat down.

"So can i see your schedual",she asked I handed it to her. And stood up to continue placing my clothes in the closet.

"Hey we both have personal training for our last class", she said as i looked up at her.

"Yeah", I said.

"Do you wanna walk together", I asked.

"Sure", I said with that she left and was on her way out.

"See you later", she yelled before she left the room. I heard the door slam and smiled.

"Well hey at least i have a friend", I said as I laied down. Soon i was fast asleep.

Cindy POV

"Well i guess it wont hurt to get Kagome some gym clothes for training", I said as i pulled Hojo through the store with me. As soon as i found what i wanted to get her i had it wrapped and took it back to the room. When we walked in i went into Kagome's room to find her snoring lightly.

"AWWW she is so adorable", I went and took off her hat and glasses and looked at her.

"Oh my Hojo come here", I whispered he soon entered and looked at what i was looking at.

"She's beautiful", Hojo said as he looked down at her.

Her raven locks were nice and full of body and long. Full red lips, white tanned flawless skin. She had nicely arched eyebrows and long eyelashes the sat on her cheekbones. She was absolutly beautiful.

"Why does she cover up her beauty under all that baggy stuff", I asked as i pulled the sheets over her.

"I dont know but maybe you can get her out of that", Hojo said to me. We walked out the room and Hojo left. I went into my room and laughed as i changed.

"I am going to set her up with Sesshomaru", I said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome POV

I woke up confused as to why my glass and hat were off. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I took a nice hot shower and washed my hair. I got out brushed my teeth combed my hair and went to get some breakfast. I then put my hair up and put my hat on along with a big blue shirt and some blue cargo pants. As i walked out and closed my door Cindy came out also we left together and talked as she walked me to my first class.

"See you later Kagome", Cindy yelled as she walked down the hall the opposite way of me.

"See ya", I yelled back. I dont know why i was opening up so much to her but i felt good around her and comfortable. Not in like a lesbian way but as in a friendly way. I smiled as i walked into the classroom and took my seat all the way in the back. It would be 20 minuets before the class started so i just sat there.

"Hey", I heard someone say. I looked up slightly and couldnt believe my eyes. He was gorgeous.

"What", I said softly trying not to blush under his gaze. I watched as he leaned down in front of my seat.

"Your in my seat", he said chuckling. I blushed a little at my stupid thoughts. I stood up and grabbed my things and was about to walk off wen he grabbed my arm gentally. I looked back at him and saw him pointing to the seat next to his.

"Would you like to sit next to me", he said. I nodded slightly. I moved passed him and sat down. We sat quietly for a moment then he spoke.

"My name is InuYasha", he said holding out his hand to me.

"Kagome", I whispered taking it and shaking it.

"Ohhhh your the girl my brother is training and the girl from yesturday", he said, "Look i am sorry about Kikyo she has no manners".

I chuckled.

"But you did a very big thing to punch her out i mean everyone else here is very scared of her", He said sitting straight in his chair as the teacher walked in and started writing and talking. I took the notes easily and soon the bell rang.

"Would you like me to walk you to your next class", he asked.

"Sure cause im not exactly sure where everything is", i whispered again.

"May I see your schedual", he said. I handed it to him and he smiled.

"I have the same class come on", He said pulling me off. I smiled.

'I have another friend', i thought with a small smile on my face. After about 10 minuets of walking we were in a big building that had a big stage and a few mics.

"Where are we", I asked looking around.

"This is where they hold tryouts for the bands of the school and you have to try out. Everyone new does", he said letting go of my arm.

"Well I cant i cant sing", I said trying to walk out the room.

"No you dont", he said pushing me back toward the stage.

"Kagome you own't see anyone but me. The judges are invisible demons so you wont be able to see them. All you will see is me", he said helping me up the stairs.

"I dont know what to sing", I said shaking slightly.

"Pick a song from over there and we will play the track. And if you will dance a little bit", he said pointing to the stake of songs on top of the piano ith a grim smile on his face. I walked over to the piano and looked though the papers. I chuckled as i saw one of my favo. songs.

"Umm me and you", I said as i moved to the center stage. I took the mic in my hands and listen as the music played.

intro

Uh (Uh, uh, uh)

(Next Selection...)

verse 1

You've been waiting so long

I'm here to answer your call

I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all

I've been so busy, but I've been thinking 'bout what I wanna do with you

I sang while pointing into the crowd of chairs as I sang.

pre-chorus

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do

They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true

They know you're the one I wanna give it to

I can see you want me too

Now it's me and you

I started tapping my foot and smiled

chorus

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting (Waiting)

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me how you like it

I swung the mic stand to one side and sang withit like that. I came back up and took the mic and started walking around the stage.

verse 2

I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready

I know what to do, if only you would let me

As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right

Here is where you wanna be

pre-chorus

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do

They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true

They know you're the one I wanna give it to

I can see you want me too

And now, it's me and you

I repeated that action a few times

chorus

It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)

Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)

It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)

I've been waiting (Hey)

Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)

Baby, tell me how you like it (Yeah)

I then stopped moving

bridge

Baby, I'll love you all the way down

Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)

Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)

Keep it between me and you

I then dipped real low on the micstand which was inbetween my legs.

chorus

It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)

Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)

It's me and you, now (Yea)

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)

Baby, tell me how you like it

outro

It's me and you, now (Me and you)

I've been waitin' (It's just me and you)

Think I'm gonna make that move now (It's just us two)

Baby tell me if you like it (It's just me and you now)

It's me and you, now (I've been waitin' real loud)

I've been waitin' (I've been waitin')

Think I'm gonna make that move now (Gonna make a move now)

Baby tell me how you like it

As I sang that last part i through off my hat and glasses. And stood breathing hard then i realized that i took my hat off I ran and put my glasses and hat on as i ran out the room. I soon heard InuYasha calling my name.

"Kagome they want you to do one more with me at least please. You did very good you have a wonderful voice", he said i looked up at him and smiled.

"Fine", I said looking at him though my glasses.

"Come on", he said. As we walked in I noticed the people from the day before sitting in the back rows.

"You can show them out", he whispered as we made our way up the stairs. I took a mic and waited for the song to start I closed my eyes and sang.

How can you see into my eyes

like open doors.

Leading you down into my

core

where I've become so numb.

Without a soul (oooo)

my spirit's sleeping

somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home.

(Wake me up)- InuYasha

Wake me up inside.

(I can't wake up)- InuYasha

Wake me up inside.

(Save me)- InuYasha

Call my name and save me from the dark.

(Wake me up)- InuYasha

Bid my blood to run.

(I can't wake up)- InuYasha

Before I come undone.

(Save me)- InuYasha

Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me.

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life.

Chorus

(Wake me up)- InuYasha

Wake me up inside.

(I can't wake up)- InuYasha

Wake me up inside.

(Save me)- InuYasha

Call my name and save me from the dark.

(Wake me up)- InuYasha

Bid my blood to run.

(I can't wake up)- InuYasha

Before I come undone.

(Save me)- InuYasha

Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.

I've been living a lie- Inuyasha

There's nothing inside.

Bring me to life.

Frozen inside

without your touch,

without your love, darling.

Only you are the life

among the dead.

(All of this sight I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)- InuYasha

I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.

I've got to open my eyes to everything.

(Without a thought

Without a voice

Without a soul)- InuYasha

(Don't let me die here

There must be something wrong)- InuYasha

Bring me to life.

Chorus

(Wake me up)- InuYasha

Wake me up inside.

(I can't wake up)- InuYasha

Wake me up inside.

(Save me)- InuYasha

Call my name and save me from the dark.

(Wake me up)- InuYasha

Bid my blood to run.

(I can't wake up)- InuYasha

Before I come undone.

(Save me)- InuYasha

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life.

I've been living a lie- InuYasha

There's nothing inside- InuYasha

Bring me to life

I opened my eyes and smiled as I looked at InuYasha.

"Thank you two for that selection. Kagome you will be placed in a band by the end of the day we will call you", said a voice from the front row.

"Umm thank you very much", I said walking off the stage and to the door but before i could leave they talked again.

"Ohh and welcome to Shikon Institution of Technology", it said.

"Thank you again", I said before leaving.

"Well i guess this is it for today i have to go get dressed for training", I said to InuYasha as i picked up my stuff.

"Yeah see you later", he said before turning and walking off. I quickly ran to Cindy and my room. I went into my room and saw that their was something on my bed. I went over to it and saw there was a card on top.

'Dear Kagome,

I thought you and I could wear something similar to training so i got this for you i hope you like.

Love,

Cindy'

"Awww that was so nice of her", I said to myself/

"Your welcome", i heard a voice. I turned to see CIndy at my door.

"Come one get dressed we dont have all day", she said before going into her own room.

I opened the box and looked inside i smiled and changed and went on my way. When I walked out my room Cindy was tying her shoes.

"You ready", she asked looking up. She smiled, "You look great".

"Lets just go", I said, "Wait let me grab a jacket".

I ran back into my room and put a jacket on and some sweatpants also a hat.

"Ok im ready now", I said as we walked out the building.

We walked for about 20 minuets. We laughed and talked until we reached the doors. We slowly opened the door and walked in. We went to the training room and i took off my jacket. At that moment the doors opened and two males stepped in. I held my head down as i watched cindy run up to one person and hug them.

"Okay lets get this over with", I heard the other one say. I turned slowly to him and kept me head down.

"Please remove your hat,sweatpants, and glasses", He said walking away from me. I slowly but surly removed my sweatpants. I looked up to see him right in front of me. I felt him remove my glasses and I looked deep into his eyes as i reached up and slowly took off my hat. My hair fell cascading down my back in dark black waves until it hit the back of my knees.

"You have some very beautiful eyes", I said quietly.

"So do you", he said back.

SESS POV

"I cant believe i have to do this again", I said as i walked into the training room. As soon as i walked in a scent hit me I looked up to see the girl from the day before and Cindy. She held her head down and I could smell her nervousness. I watched Cindy jump Hojo then i turned back to the girl who still had her pants, glasses, and hat on.

"Please remove your hat, sweatpants, and glasses", I asked as i walked away from her to get my tape. I then walked back to her and watched as she removed her sweatpants and stood in front of her. I couldnt stand it so when she looked up I slowly took off her glasses. As soon as I took them off I was staring into the most stunning blue lightning eyes ever I couldnt look away. I used my periferal vision and watched her take off her hat. As her hat came off her ebony hair went down cascading in its body full glory. It framed her face and made her look like an angel. Her face was a beautiful tan ,with nice full red lips, eye lashes that when she blinked sat softly on her cheekbones, and stunning blue eyes. Then i heard her voice the voice of a pure angel.

"You have some very beautiful eyes", she said i still heard her.

"So do you", I replied looking into her eyes touching her soul. I shook my head as i turned and wrapped my hands with the tape.

"Lets get started", I said trying to get her face out of my head.

CIN POV

'This is perfect he likes her he has never given anyone a compliment not even Kikyo", I thought as i looked at the two who were just staring into each eyes.

'This is perfect', I thought. I watched as he walked up to her and asked her to sit.

"Umm may i put your hair in a pony tail so we can work", he asked as he sat behind her. Kagome nodded her head and relaxed as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Sess POV

'Her hair is so soft and smells so gud', I thought as i moved closer to her. I smirked as i felt her shiver under my touch.

'This sound be interesting', i said laughing to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Training

"Ok lets get started", I said a little too gentle.

"Ok", she said moving to stand on the mat. That was when i first noticed what she had on. She had on a black and white shirt that clung to her body showing her nice curves and figuer. The shirt was decorated with a cresent moon that went from the top of the shirt and continued down to the shorts. The shorts were black and white also that had white strings that closed it together. She had on white and black nikes and black socks. I smiled.

'She's beautiful', I thought as I looked her over. I saw her start to blush under my intense gaze.

"OK lets start with stretching", Hojo said while bending down trying to touch his toes. We all followed example and bent forward. Soon Kikyo, Sango, Amy, and Kanna joined us. I looked around and noticed they were all dressed like sluts. Their shirts were low-cut and their shorts were so short you could see their butts pouring out. I walked around as they touched their toes. Kikyo could barely reach her toes, Sango got to her ankles, Cindy touched the floor with the tips of her fingers, Amy just let her arms hang, Kanna touched the floor with her tips, but Kagome touched it with her whole hand and not to mention but i got a very very very good view. I smiled to myself.

'She will be mine', I thought looking around. We continued with different stretches and excercies. Then we moved into the gym where the girls chose a activity to do. Kagome and Cindy chose to run the treadmills while Kikyo and her girls sat on the benches and watched tv. I watched Kagome start to sweat as she ran and almost couldnt stop the drool from falling out my mouth. She started running causing her breast to bounce up and down as she ran. I keep a serious face on and i felt my eyes flash red. She ran for about an hour before she stopped. I watched her get off the treadmill and watched as the sweat dripped down her cheast and disapper under her shirt. She grabbed a water bottle and drank from it I watched as she through her head back as she drank. A growl started in my throat as i watched a guy with blue hair walk in and started talk to her. They laughed and talked and I wondered what they were talking about. When i was about to listen in Kikyo waved her hand in front of my face. I looked over at her and spoke to her for a while. I quickly turned to look at Kagome just to see the guy with the blue hair give her his number and he left giving her a peck on the cheek. I growled.

"HIGURASHI training room now", I said walking angrily away from everyone practically dragging her out of the room with me.

"Yes sir", she said softly as we got into the room.

"We are going to spar so ar eyou ready", I said dangerously low.

"I cant spar i am only human", she said looking at me with wide eyes.

'She must not know the power she holds', i thought as i looked at her.

"Just let it go and you will see", I said before i rushed at her. She ran at first until she got to a wall she then put her hands in front of her face and before i knew it i was suspended in mid air.

"What the hell", she said before moving her hands and where ever her hands moved i moved too. I smiled.

"See what i mean. Umm can you lower your hands please", I asked. I watched as her hands lowered and i felt the power over me release.

"Kagome you have teleconetic powers also miko powers", I said walking up to the shaking girl.

"How did I do that", she asked looking at her hands.

"Its a power that can be released when you need it the most but we can change that to whenever you want to use them you can", I said holding her hands.

"How did you know", she asked looking at me shocked.

"I can smell it on you along with something else", I said pulling her closer to me.

"Whats the other thing", she said.

"Your my soul mate", I said looking into her eyes. Before we knew it our lips were touching. At first she relaxed into me before her eyes shot open. She pushed against me and finally i let her.

"What the hell is your deal man", she said snatching her hands from me and walking out. I smiled and licked my lips.

"She taste so sweet", I said to myself. With that I walked out of the training room to make her new schedual.

KAGOME POV

"I cant believe that guy", I yelled to Cindy.

"Kagome chill your ovre reacting", she said. I sat down next to her.

"I guess the only reason i am upset is because i liked it", i said placing my face in my hands. The there was a knock at the door. I went and opened the door and there was a letter taped to my door. I took it off. It was adressed to me so i opened it.

Dear Kagome,

I apologize about my behavior today. Also here is your new schedual since you now know that you have powers we will be training them. So I hope to see you bright and early tomorrow morning in the feild.

-ST

"Ugh", I yelled.

"Kagome just do it we all know you have powers we could feel it", Cindy said not even looking up from the book she was reading.

"Why did you never tell me", I asked sitting next to her looking over the schedual that Sesshomaru had put together.

"Because that is Sesshomaru's job and everyone knows it even Kikyo thats why she doesnt like you. You see Sesshomaru is your soul mate and dat dude you were talking to today took a big leap of faith and talked to you like he did while Sesshomaru was sitting right there. Kagome everyone has a trademark scent that tell who you belong too. I belong to Hojo, Kanna to InuYasha, Sango to Miroku, and Amy to Kouga. I dont know who Kikyo is supposed to be with but I know its not Sesshomaru", She said still not looking up form her book.

"This is crazy I am going to take a shower and get some sleep since he wants me to be there at 5 in the morning", I said walking into the bathroom. I quickly took a hot shower got changed brushed my teeth and my hair and went to sleep.

Sess POV

"Dad I cant believe i found her", I said as i slouched down into the chair in front of my dads desk.

"I know neither can I. I mean now you have no choice but to dump Kikyo", he said with a sly grin on his face.

"I will all in good time right now I need to train Kagome in using her powers and how to control them", I said getting up, "Night dad going to bed i have a long day ahead of me".

I quickly went to my apartment took a shower and got ready for bed. As i was brushing my teeth i thought about Kagome and how she felt so right against me. I put my hair in a low ponytail and was off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**TRAINING OMG**

**Cindy POV**

**DING DING DING**

**'Good morning and thank you for listening to 95.5 in the morning. Now here is a song for all you sleepy heads we are just rolling out of bed. Here is Pretend to be nice by Josie and the Pussycats'.**

**Kagome got up and scratched my head as the music started to flow through my speakers. She quickly got up and started singing along.**

**Well he looks at me with those Innocent eyes,**

**And says it looks like you're wearing some kind of disguise,**

**Because your hair sticks up, your shoes are untied,**

**I hope that you got that shirt on half price,**

**And every word I say falls flat on the floor,**

**I try to tell a joke, he's heard it before,**

**And I don't think that I can take it no more,**

**He's driving me right out of my front door,**

**She hopped into the shower and started singing loudly and beautifully to the song.**

**Why do you do what you do to me baby,**

**You're shaking my confidence driving me crazy,**

**You know if I could I'd do anything for you,**

**Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you,**

**She sang still in the shower.**

**But can't you just pretend to be nice,**

**Can you at least pretend to be nice,**

**If you could just pretend to be nice,**

**Then everything in my life would be alright,**

**She opened the curtain wrapping a towel around her as she sang with her tooth brush shaking her head infront of the mirror.**

**Oooh wee...**

**Oooh wee...**

**She sang brushing her teeth.**

**And I try so hard just to figure him out,**

**But he won't tell me what he's thinking about,**

**And then he falls asleep on the living room couch,**

**With his sunglasses on and his tongue hanging out,**

**And then he disappears for a week at a time,**

**And then he shows up just like everything's fine,**

**And I don't get what goes on in his mind,**

**But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid lines,**

**She sang brushing her hair up into a ponytail.**

**Why do you do what you do to me baby,**

**You're shaking my confidence driving me crazy,**

**You know if I could I'd do anything for you,**

**Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you,**

**She sand getting something to wear.**

**But can't you just pretend to be nice,**

**Can you at least pretend to be nice,**

**If you could just pretend to be nice,**

**Then everything in my life would be alright,**

**She sang getting dressed and putting on her make-up.**

**Oooh wee...**

**Oooh wee...**

**She sang getting on the bed pretending to play a guitar as she sang loudly**

**Why do you do what you do to me baby,**

**You're shaking my confidence driving me crazy,**

**You know if I could I'd do anything for you,**

**Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you,**

**Doing the same thing.**

**(Oooh wee...)**

**She said tying my shoes.**

**But can't you just pretend to be nice,**

**Can you at least pretend to be nice,**

**If you could just pretend to be nice,**

**Then everything in my life would be alright,**

**She sang hopping out the door.**

**Fade out**

**"That girl is crazy", I said as i turned and went back to bed.**

**Sess POV**

**I looked down at my watch as i tapped my foot.**

**"Where is she", I asked myself out loud. It was 5:05.**

**"Hey u", she said running up to me.**

**"Someone seems hyper but late", I said circling her.**

**"OK lets get started", I said suddenly getting into the attack position.**

**"Umm what are you doing", she asked looking at me like i was crazy.**

**"We are about to have combat", I said looking at her.**

**"Umm i dont know how to fight", she said.**

**"Okay well we will just have to fix that wont we", I said standing up straight and walking over to her.**

**" Please have a seat", I said sitting down and crossing my legs criss-cross. I watched as she down in front of me facing me and smiled at the confused look on her face.**

**"Ok clear your mind", I said and watched as she closed her eyes. I leaned forward and used my index and middle finger and messaged her temples as i whispered to her.**

**"Clear your mind of everything but the power inside", I whispered as i saw her relax. I got up and started walking around her.**

**"You feel my presence", I said to her. I say her nod.**

**"Good", I said, "Now with your eyes closed attack me".**

**I watched as with a fast pace she did a back flip and started swinging and dodging.**

**'She's doing very good", I thought as I watched her dodge all of my hits i through and watched as she swung. Her form was perfect. I have never seen anyone with a better fighting form other then myself. I was so distracted that I didnt know until it was too late. Her fist came in contact with my cheek. My head whipped to the left and I felt my eyes tint red. I heard her gasp and saw her open her eyes.**

**"Kagome", I said dangerously low.**

**"Yes", i heard her say.**

**"Lets see if you can do that with your eyes open", I said as i attacked. She continued to dodge and throw hits for about another 30 mins when i noticed an opening i quickly got behind her and put my hand around her waist holding her hands down and the other across her neck.**

**"I knew it you cant do it your a whimp", I said in her ear. I felt her shiver at the feel of my hot breath on her neck. I didnt notice her bring up her legs and wrap them around my shoulder. Suddenly she had me flipped me over and I was on the ground. I let her go.**

**"Wow how did you do that", I asked as i rubbed my neck as i looked up at her. I sat up and watched as she did a backflip and land in a split. She put her hands up in a attack form while still in her split.**

**"Bring it", she said she she motioned my forward. I quickly attacked and when i notcied she started getting tired I pinned her down. We had been going at it for about 2 hours no stop so i decided to end it. She was under me with her hands in one of my hands above her head while the other was on her hip. My forehead was touching hers and so was my nose. We were about to kiss when someone cleared their throat. I looked up.**

**"Umm hi Dad", I said getting up quickly and helpping Kagome up.**

**"Hello son and who is this", he asked looking at Kagom.**

**"Umm this is the new freshmen Kagome Higurashi", I said.**

**"Well hi i am InuTashio the principle here", my father said holding his hand out to Kagome.**

**"Its a pleasure to meet sir I have heard so much about you", she said taking his hand and shaking it and smiling with a slight giggle. I watched as my father smiled at her and i saw the acceptance in his eyes. I smirked slighty.**

**'Good he likes her', i thought as I looked at the two.**

**"Sesshomaru why dont you bring her to breakfast its a Saturday morning there are no classes and I'm sure your mother would love to meet this beauiful creature", he siad still looking at her.**

**"Umm ok dad i will. I will escort her back to her room so she can get showered then we will be right over", I said growling slightly at the fact that they were still holding hands.**

**"It was a pleasure to meet you sir", she said. I watched as he bent down and kissed her hand.**

**"No Kagome the pleasure is all mine", he said looking up at her. I watched as he then walked off.**

**"Your dad is nice", she said pulling her hair down.**

**"Come on lets go", I said walking off the field she ran to catch up with me.**

**"We will stop by your room and I want you to grab your clothes and come one you will shower and dress at my parents place", I said as we walked up the stairs to her room.**

**"Ok", she said walking in and leaving the door open so i could come in. I looked around and wondered how she could live in this. It was small but nice. She came out 5 minuets later with a gym bag on her shoulder. I took the bag and we were out the door. When we got down stairs I pulled out my key and saw my car rushing towards us.**

**KAGOME POV**

**I dont know what was happening all of sudden this nice car just came rushing towards us. It stopped right in front of us and thats when i noticed that there was no one in it. I looked over at Sesshomaru who then opened the door on the passenger said ad helped me get in. He then got in on his side and we were off. I looked in his glove compartment and found the car information. I read the book and my eyes almost dropped out of my head.**

**"IM SITTING IN THE AUDI R8 V12 TDI", I yelled.**

**"Women be quiet", he said calmly as I watched her rub his ear.**

**"Sorry", I whispered. The rest of the drive was left in a comfortable i was asleep.**

**SessPOV**

**I heard her breathign even out as she feel asleep we had about another 30 minuets so it was ok. I smirked as she started to snore softly. When we got there I picked up her bag and carried her inside. As i picked her up she snuggled into my neck. I took a good whiff and got kind weak in the knees. I quickly got inside and placed her in one of the guest rooms as i went and took a shower I told one of the servants to wake Kagome up. I went down stairs and helped get breakfast started. I dressed in a white button up shirt and some black pants with some black dress-up shoes.**

**KAGOME POV**

**I woke up in a big soft fluffy bed.**

**"Ms. Kagome it is time to get ready for breakfast", a voice said. I quickly sat up and saw a girl in a white dress in the room.**

**"Dang do you have an iron so i can iron my clothes", I said as i pulled out my jeans and a tee shirt.**

**"Oh No that will never do ", she said taking my clothes and throwing them in the corner. She then walked over the the big double doors.**

**"This is a yard breakfast. Kagome you are in the Tashio Moon Palace that is the last thing you want to be wearing", she said walking in. I then went in with her and notcied it was a walk in closet with dresses, shoes, hats, and jewelry.**

**"Susie", I heard the lady yell.**

**"Yes mam'", a new girl yelled walking in.**

**"Give Ms. Higurashi a bath please", she said. I was then pulled out by 5 people. I was thrown in a bath and my hair was washed my body washed and everything. I was then wrapped in a towel.**

**"I guess this is royal treatment", I said as my hair was done, my nails were painted, my eyesbrows were done, my make up was done, and then it was time to get dressed. I slowly got up as they put some silver heels on the straps went from my ankles to my knees. I was then taken to the bed where the had me step into a silver and black dress. The dress was strapless and after my waist it flowed out. It stoped right above the knee. I looked over myself in the mirror and smiled at myself. I looked like a total different person.**

**"OK its time for you to go", Susie said placing a silver hat with a black flower on it.**

**"Here are the gloves", she said placing them on my hands.**

**"Go Go", they said pushing her down the stairs to the grand back doors.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Breakfast with the Tashio's**

**I walked up to the doors with a little trouble going walking. When I got to the doors they magically opened showing a beautiful back yard that went on for acres. The roses and flowers were very pretty with the newly raised sun.**

**Sess POV**

**We heard the doors open and we looked up. I almost died at the look of her. The dress fit her curves nicely and the straps of her shoes wrapped around her shapely calves. I watched as she slowly walked down the steps. I walked up to the bottom of the steps held out my hand to help her down. Her head had been down and I had not seen her eyes. The silver hat made her black hair stand out nicely. I watched as she then looked up and my eyes caught her eyes.**

"**Beautiful", I whispered to her. I watched her blush slowly.**

"**Thank you", she said as he stepped down form the last step. We walked hand in hand toward the table. I slowly bowed at the waist and watched form the corner of my eye as Kagome curtsied carefully crossing her ankles and using her other hand to lift her dress skirt slightly, and bowed her head slightly.**

'**Perfect', I said looking watching her face. She had a serious face.**

"**You may rise", I heard my father said. We stood up straight and just stood there.**

"**You may sit", he said again as we took our seats. I sat at the head with Kagome to my right and InuYasha to my left. My father was at the other head with my mom at his right and our little white fluffy dog to his left. The table was not very long so their were no seats in between us.**

"**Umm Kagome these are my parent's and their dog", I said to Kagome.**

"**Wow Lady Tashio your garden is beautiful", I said as I watched Kagome mingle with my parents. We ate slowly and talked about so many different things.**

"**Sesshomaru since Kagome loves the garden so much why you don't show Kagome around the gardens", I heard my step mom say.**

"**Oh my I would love that", Kagome said looking at me from under her hat. We finished breakfast a second after and I took Kagome's hand as we dismissed ourselves. As we walked on the trail we stopped so she could smell there white roses. I watched her with a tender glint in my eyes. I grabbed her hand and twirled her and watched as she laughed her hat flew off allowing her hair to move I drew her in close to me. Our noses were touching and we were staring into each others eyes. Her hands were on my chest and mine were on her waist. I took my hands and put them over hers. I moved her hands so they were around my neck. I slowly kissed her on the lips as my hands slipped back down her arms to her waist. I started to deepen the kiss as I pulled her more against me. Something snapped in me and before I knew it I had her against a tree. We were still lip-locked then I made my way down her neck where I sucked and kissed viciously making sure it would leave a slight mark.**

"**Mmmm", she moaned in my ear. I shivered and my eyes started dripping red as I started to nip and then smooth over with my tongue.**

"**Sesshomaru", I heard someone calling. The more they called the more I push Kagome against the tree, the more our bodies we connected, the more I was about to take her I was.**

"**SESSHOMARU", someone yelled. I quickly stopped and stepped hesitantly from Kagome. I looked her over she was flushed and her lips were swollen from being viciously kissed. I was tempted to kiss her again when my father came into our presence.**

"**Yes father", I said my eyes never leaving Kagome's.**

"**You mother has decided that she wants Kagome to stay the rest of the day. So you have work to do in your study so let Kagome go with you and do what she wants", he said looking at Kagome.**

"**Ok father what time is lunch", I asked still my eyes connected with Kagome's.**

"**We are going to have a picnic today so around 1:00pm", he said.**

"**Ok we will be there", I said before watching Kagome pick up her hat and dust it off. She then put her hat on and walked up to me. She took my hand and grasped it. I looked over at her and smirked. I leaned in and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek. We walked into the palace and we went to my study. As we walked in Kagome's mouth nearly dropped as she looked around the room which was filled with books. I watched her walk in as I leaned against the doorframe and watched as she looked like a kid who just walked into a candy store.**

"**Oh my you have the old war scrolls", she asked looking at a case near my desk.**

"**Yes I was in the war", I said taking a seat at my desk.**

"**oh my", she said looking over them. I heard her start to read.**

"**Umm Kagome", I asked looking at her.**

"**Yes", she said turning to me.**

"**Would you mind reading them to me? It calms me to hear them", I said before signing and looking over the stack of papers on my desk. That's when she started to read.**

"**以上 ザ 役 ****of ****ザ 菊花"****, she started specking it very well.**

"**ザ 王朝 ****of ****ザ 天 辟 ****is ****最古 ・浮世****. ****・余り 血統 乗り入れる 従来 ・****into ****ザ 遥か 一昔 儘 ザ 無名 眷族 ****of ****帝****. ****侮蔑 擁する 一族 名前 ****, ****申出 降臨 ****not ****より ・****, ****併し より ザ 天津神 ****, ****ザ 天 部族 ****of ****ザ 王国 ****of ****ザ 旭日 有人 アト 王座 ****which ****・平民 ****has ****曾て ****attempted ****乗り取る****. ****打っ通しに 有らん限り ザ 紆余曲折 ****of ****ザ 天 路線 ****, ****・****plentitude of ****力 オペレーションズリサーチ 失墜 ****of poverty its ****肢体 ・オペレーションズリサーチ 仕掛け ****at ****ザ 佚楽 ****of ****ザ 出来星 オペレーションズリサーチ 政治的 偸盗 ****, ****帝位 自体 ****has ****剳 ****unshaken. ****汚い ホールドアップ ****have not been laid ****上 ザ 方舟 自体****. ****儘 ・ザ 行列 ****of ****人生ゲー・オンジエア 球体 ザ 銘々 割れ易い ****, ****ザ 種族 家畜 於いて ****, ****其れ故 ****, ****仮令 銘々 帝 ****have been dethroned , ****侮慢 オペレーションズリサーチ 流刑 ****, ****ザ 面・****of ****ザ 路線 ****has ****決して ****swerved", she was very good when it came to reading Japanese documents she read a few more then decided to take a seat and read a good book. It was 12:30 when I was finally done and I looked up to find her fast asleep under a fluffy white blanket I kept in my room. I smiled and walked over to her slightly waking her.**

"**Come on time to go to lunch", I said as I helped her she then stretched and yawned and we walked out the door. We stopped by her room to brush her sleep hair then we were in the garden.**

"**Lady and Lord Tashio", she said bowing slowly.**

"**Mother and Father", I said bowing slightly. We sat on the blanket with them and indulged in conversation. We relaxed on the ground talking about politics and Kagome and my future in school. Soon it was 5 we were done eating 3 hours ago.**

"**Kagome will you be joining us for dinner", my mother said braiding Kagome's hair.**

"**Sure why not", Kagome said relaxing at my mothers hands.**

"**It is a very formal occasion we are having the other lady's and lord's will also be having dinner with us", she said ending the braid.**

"**But I don't have any formal dresses", Kagome said smiling thankfully to the elderly woman.**

"**That is fine after your bath there will be a new dress pressed and set out with shoes and jewelry on your bed", my mom said standing and giving Kagome a hand to help her up.**

"**Sesshomaru please take Kagome to her room. So she can take a bath and get ready for dinner which is in 2 hours so go ahead do on you two", she said pushing us toward the doors of the palace. We walked in and I walked her to her room and watched as she just stared at me and smiled.**

"**Well let me go change", she said.**

"**Ok", I said I leaned forward hesitantly and gave her a small kiss on the lips. When I was about to pull back Kagome put her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her flush against me. We pulled back and looked into each others eyes.**

"**Ok I will see you at dinner", she said going into her room and closing it. I put my fist on the door. Why do I keep losing control like this?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dinner with the Lady's and Lord

KAGOME POV

"Lady Kagome come on we have to get you ready", Susie called.

"Ok yeah", I said they then lead me into a new room.

"They wanted you to be bathed in the springs so let's get you undressed", Susie said getting the other ladies to undress me. I walked into the water and it was warm as it caressed my body. They poured rose petal into the water creating a sweet aroma.

"You guys can go and get the outfit ready for Lady Kagome while she takes a bath", Susie said pushing the girls out and closing the door. I grabbed a handful of flowers and rubbed them over my skin. Over my arms, neck, legs, privates, everywhere. Then Susie came and started washing my hair with the petals also then rinsing.

"Kagome you may lay here and relax for about 20 minuets", Susie said moving out of the room. I relaxed in the rose bath and closed my eyes. After 20 minuets passed I got out the spring and Susie wrapped a towel around me. They brushed my hair so that it was on top of my head in a bun with a diamond clip to keep everything in place; I also had a swoop bang which hung in front of my left eyes. Everything was beautiful. They didn't put any make up on with the exception of some simple lip gloss. They then placed the chandelier earrings in my ears. They were beautiful and complemented my smile and sparkling blue eyes. We moved over to the bed where they placed me on a stand in the middle of some mirrors. They then had me step into a big white cage. They placed some white, diamond incrusted, 6 inch, open toe heels on my feet. They then put a corset around my midsection and started tying it. They kept pulling the strings until I could barely breathe.

"Am I supposed to be able to breath", I asked with my hands on my stomach.

"No not really", they said pulling it in a bow.

They then put a blindfold on me as they brought over the dress I had yet to see.

"Lift you feet", Susie said. I did as told and lifted me foot then I lifted the next. They then pulled the dress up my arms that's when I realized my shoulders were out. They buttoned it up and then started rubbing something cold on my cheeks, neck, and shoulder.

"Keep your eyes closed", they said as they took the blindfold off. I did as was told and felt them rub it over my eyes also.

"Open them", Susie said. I slowly opened my eyes and was amazed at what I saw. They had placed glitter over my eyes, cheeks, shoulders, and neck. The dress was a snow white and hung off the shoulders and continues on the upper arm then when it gets to the elbows it gets big and flows outward over the lower arms and hands. The white corset top pushed my breast out and made them look bigger. Then the bottom of the outfit was a skit which connected to the corset has the same design. It touched the ground and it was in a bell shape it was very big. I kicked my foot out slightly and saw looked at the shoes with the dress. It was nice. I turned to see the back and saw that it had a short train that dragged on the floor.

"Mi Lady. Dinner is ready and they are entering they want you to be the last to enter", Susie said bowing. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come", I said still looking in the mirror. With that Lady Tashio came in. I bowed slightly.

"Stand my child", she said. I straightened out and looked at her.

"You look beautiful", I said to her.

"So do you", she said, "Kagome come out on the balcony with me please".

We walked out onto the balcony.

"Kagome you are Sesshomaru's soul mate and tonight you will be announced as that. This is what I wore when I accepted InuTashio's proposal and I would be honored to pass it on to you", she said taking out a tiara. I bent my knees slightly and she removed the diamond clip and placed the tiara in its place.

"Thank you", I said.

"I will leave you alone for a minuet but come soon the Lady and Lords are entering", she said leaving.

"Wow I have known him for 2 days and already he is trying to hold me down", I thought as I looked over the land.

"Lady Kagome its time to depart for the dinning room", a servant said.

"Ok I'm ready", I said. We walked out the room and down the stairs. I tried not to trip on the long dress. We got to the big double doors and stopped.

"Kagome look at me", Susie said. I turned to her.

"No matter what anyone says never look them in the eyes unless its Sesshomaru. Never speck unless spoken to and never slurp, take small gulps", she said fixing my hair and my dress.

"Lastly never talk with your mouth full and when you laugh make sure it's something small like a giggle. And you look beautiful", she said giving me a hug and a warm smile.

"Announcing Kagome Higurashi Mate- to-be of Sesshomaru Tashio Prince of the Western Lands", we heard from inside the doors. Then Susie quickly left and I tired to take a deep breath and had an uncomfortable face on as it was hard to breath. I saw the doors start to move and put on a smile. When the doors were completely open I heard many gasps and whispers. All eyes were on me as I walked into the room. As I got to the step a hand appeared and I looked up to see a man with long black hair in a braid and a cross on his forehead. I took his hand hesitantly and stepped down.

"Thank you", I said taking the sides of my dress and pulling them up slightly as I curtsied. He then bowed himself.

"Your welcome", He said. We stood up straight.

"I am Bankotsu Lord of the Northern Lands", he said taking my hands again.

"Kagome Higurashi Mate-to- Be of Sesshomaru Tashio Prince of the Western Lands", I said as he kissed my hand. I slowly took my hand back. I looked back into the crowd and saw everyone staring. That's when I felt a surge of power wash over me. I turned slightly to see Sesshomaru. He was wearing an all black tux with white cuffs, white shirt, and white bow tie. His hair was out making him look so sexy. I blushed slightly at that thought. Wait why is he smiling is he mocking me.

"You look wonderful", he said placing a kiss on my cheek. He then came beside me and took my left hand in his. He walked me to the center of the room.

"You do know how to ballroom dance right", he said quietly twirling me out then back in.

"Not really but I will follow your lead", I said as she started to move around to the music.

SESS POV

As soon as the doors opened my mouth became agape at her. She was beautiful and sexy at the same time. When she walked it looked like she was floating. I was mingling with the Eastern Lady and Lord who simply turned and looked also. I was about to move when I saw Bankotsu go to her and help her down the stairs. I was too amazed at her beauty to care. I watched her as she did everything perfectly how she curtsied to when she spoke. Never making eye contact. I growled slightly when Bankotsu kissed her hand. I then walked up behind her and saw her turn slightly to me. I saw her look me over and saw her blush I smiled.

"You look wonderful", I said placing a small kiss on her cheek then came to stand beside her and took her left hand in my right one. I then lead her to the middle of the room.

"You do know how to ballroom dance right", I asked in a whisper and twirled her out and brought her back in placing my left hand on her lower back and my right hand was entwined with hers. She felt as right against me as our bodies molded together. We moved around and the room with grace and kept a smile on our faces. I felt her hot breath on my neck and almost lost my mind. The dress alone was making this hard.

"You are doing pretty well", I whispered into her ear as more people joined into our long.

"Thank you", she said. We were looking into each others eyes.

"I'm getting kind of dizzy", she said as we twirled one more time then we stopped. I was drowning in her eyes.

"Then maybe we should stop", I said.

"But we have stopped", she said.

"Oh", I said as I leaned in. We were about to kiss when they started to applaud for the band we pulled apart. I watched as she blushed. I kissed her on the forehead. We then sat down and started dinner. Kagome got through dinner and did very well. After dinner Kagome and I started to mingle with the other people there. We then went outside.

"Sesshomaru I want to BEEP BEEP BEEP", Kagome said I looked at her with a weird look on my face.

"What did you say", I asked her.

"I said good morning and thank you for listening to 95.5 in the morning. Now here is a song for all you sleepy heads we are just rolling out of bed. Here is Pretend to be nice by Josie and the Pussycats", with that I opened my eyes.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS THAT WAS A DREAM", I yelled. I got in the shower.

KAGOME POV

"I'm getting kind of dizzy",I said as we twirled one more time then we stopped. I was drowning in his eyes.

"Then maybe we should stop", he said.

"But we have stopped", I said.

"Oh", he said as he leaned in. We were about to kiss when they started to applaud for the band we pulled apart. I blushed slightly. He kissed me on the forehead. We then sat down and started dinner. I thought I did very well at dinner. Then we mingled. Sesshomaru lead me outside.

"Kagome I want to BEEP BEEP BEEP", he said I looked at him.

"What", I said.

"I said good morning and thank you for listening to 95.5 in the morning. Now here is a song for all you sleepy heads we are just rolling out of bed. Here is Pretend to be nice by Josie and the Pussycats", I then opened my eyes.

"No that could not have been a dream", I said as I looked around the room. It was. I sighed. I got up and got in the shower I let the water beat down on me.

"Kagome", I heard Cindy say.

"Yes", I said as I pulled a big black shirt on. I watched in the mirror as she walked in.

"Oh no here put this on", she said throwing a package on my bed, "Kagome in understand that is your style but if you are going to get Sesshomaru then you have to change your wardrobe".

I looked over at my closet.

"Kagome this evening someone is going to take all you clothes and shoes and are going place new clothes and shoes in here", she said walking over to me and leaning on my dresser.

"Fine as long as that's all that all that has to be changed", I said she smiled brightly.

"I'll go make you some toast we need to be off to our first classes", she said leaving. I looked at the box on my bed and opened it.

'This isn't too bad I like it', I said looking at the content and put the clothes, shoes, jewelry, did my hair the picture said to, and put my make-up on. I walked out had my toast and OJ then Cindy and I were out of the door.

Sesshomar POV

I got dressed and was out the door.

"Oh man", I said as Kikyo rushed to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: AN

A-N

A-N

Hey guys Ashkisses here I am so sorry I did the last chapter like that but I could not resist. Trust me it is going to be very good in the end. LOL have a blessed day and keep expecting good. From the getting the letter was a dream.

Chapter 7

"Hey Sessy baby", Kikyo said running up to me. She placed a kiss on my lips and tried to deepen it but I pulled back.

"Good morning Kikyo", I said back with a cold voice on. We walked to her first class while she talked and talked on and on about the drama in her life. When we go to her first class she took her seat and I sat at the big desk in the corner in the corner.

"Good morning class I believe we have a new student today. I know this is college but still I believe in everyone knowing everyone. Like my name is Myouga and this is our TA Sesshomaru Tashio", the teacher said pointing to me. I stood and walked over next to him. The door opened and Cindy walked in with a big smile on her face. She sat next to Kikyo and started talking quietly. Cindy and Kikyo were dressed kind of alike. They both had on mini skirts with black heels and a black and white shirt on with different designs on them. At that moment a scent assaulted my nose. The same one from my dream, I sniffed and the scent hit my tongue making my taste buds go haywire. Then in she walked. Hair down cascading down her back and over her butt and her bangs hung over her eyes making her look mysterious. Her make up was light with black eyeliner over her eyes and lip gloss. She had on a black and white shirt that said 'I make your boyfriend drool'. Her mini skirt was denim and stopped at mid thigh. Her legs were complimented by black heals that wrapped up her calves. She looked perfect.

"This is Kagome Higurashi", the teacher said. I heard boys start to talk about how sexy she was. And heard the girls growl. Kagome shook Myouga's hand and then mine. She didn't even pay me any mind.

"What the hell have you done", Kikyo quietly said to Cindy.

"Gave her a make over don't you like", Cindy said.

"Kagome if you would sit anywhere and we will get started", Mr. Myouga said. I watched as she walked over to the front row sat down and crossed her legs. The class passed simply with Kagome answering most of the questions. I could barely get any work done with her sitting in the first row. My eyes kept looking over her legs. This was difficult finally I gave up on trying and ran my fingers through my hair as I stared at her legs.

"Kagome please stay back", Myouga said. After everyone left Kagome still sat in the same place writing in her note book.

"Kagome", he said.

"Yes", she said looking up.

"You look a lot like someone I used to know", he said as he held out his hand she took it slowly. He helped her stand and circled her.

"Sesshomaru could it be her", he asked me.

"She's the right height, age, right grade, right looks, even has the same strong power radiating off of her. It could be", I said standing up and looking her over.

"What are you guys talking about", she said looking at us with a confused look on her face.

"A few years ago as you will see in your history book princess of the Eastern Lands also the descendent of the Romonav's went missing after the destruction of the castle about 13 years ago. She was to be crowned when the evil Naraku destroyed the castle and the poor little princess was lost in the fires. Everyone thought she had died in the fire but the rumor is that she is still alive some where out there", I said leaning against the desk.

"And you two think it could be me", she said looking at us like we just mutated into 1 person.

"Well I mean you're here. The right age I mean look at the resemblance", Myouga said opening the text book and showing a picture of the little princess lost in history.

"Whatever you are both crazy", she said trying to walk out.

"Kagome you don't know where you came from, no one knows what happened to her so I mean come on", I said standing in front of her only way out.

"What was the little girl's name", she finally said sitting down looking at the book.

"Her name was Kagami", Myouga said.

"She's pretty", she said still looking into the book.

"Just like you. You have the same electric eyes as Kaga. Kaeda chin and hair, even the grandmother's hands", I said holding her hand.

"So what are you guys trying to say", she said again. We came and stood in front of her.

"You could possibly be the lost princess. So we want to reunite you with your real family or what's left of it anyway", I said. Myouga and I looked at her with a 'Come on' look.

"Fine where do we start", she said we walked with her out the door. We went to the office.

"Ms. Higurashi will be excused from the rest of her classes", I said then we walked out and went to the gym.

(Myouga)

You were born in a palace by the sea.

(Kagome)

A palace by the sea?

Could it be?

(Myouga)

Yes, that's right.

You rode horseback when you were only three.

(Kagome)

Horseback riding? Me?

(Myouga)

And the horse...

(Sesshomaru)

He was white!

(Myouga)

You made faces and terrorized the cook!

(Sesshomaru)

Threw him in the brook!

(Kagome)

Was I wild?

(Sesshomaru)

Wrote the book!

(Myouga)

But you'd behave when your father gave that look!

(Sesshomaru)

Imagine how it was!

(Myouga)

Your long-forgotten past!

Myouga and Sesshomaru

We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!

Kagome

All right...I'm ready!

We sang as we walked out onto the field and put her on a bench. We then put a stick on her head.

Myouga

Now, shoulders back and stand up tall

Sesshomaru

And do not walk, but try to float.

Kagome

I feel a little foolish.

Am I floating?

Myouga

Like a little boat!

Sesshomaru

You give a bow.

Kagome

What happens now?

Myouga

Your hand receives a kiss!

I bend down and kiss her hand.

Myouga and Sesshomaru

Most of all remember this:

Myouga

If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it.

Sesshomaru

Something in you knows it

Myouga and Sesshomaru

There's nothing to it!

Myouga

Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!

Myouga and Sesshomaru

You can learn to do it too!

We then went to the dinning hall and sat her down.

Myouga

Now, elbows in and sit up straight

Sesshomaru

And never slurp the stroganoff.

Kagome

I never cared for stroganoff!

Myouga

She said that like a Romanov!

Sesshomaru

The Samovar.

Myouga

The caviar.

Kagome

Dessert and then goodnight?

Myouga and Sesshomaru

Not until you get this right!

Myouga

If I can learn to do it

Sesshomaru

If he can learn to do it

Myouga

You can learn to do it!

Sesshomaru

You can learn to do it

Sesshomaru

Pull yourself together

Myouga and Sesshomaru

And you'll pull through it!

Myouga

Tell yourself it's easy

Sesshomaru and Myouga

And it's true!

You can learn to do it too!

Myouga

Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty.

Now here we have Kropotkin

Sesshomaru

Shot Potemkin

Myouga

In the Botkin.

Kagome

Oh!

Myouga

And dear old uncle Vanya loved his vodka

Sesshomaur

Got it Kags?

Kagome

No!

Myouga

The Baron Pushkin

Kagome

He was...?

Sesshomaru

Short!

Moyouga

Count Anatoly

Kagome

Had a... ?

Sesshomaru

Wart!

Myouga

Count Sergei

Sesshomaru

Wore a feathered hat.

Myouga

I hear he's gotten very fat.

Kagome

And I recall his yellow cat!

Myouga

I don't believe we told her that.

We then switched to horseback.

Kagome

If you can learn to do it,

I can learn to do it!

Myouga

Don't know how you knew it

Kagome

I simply knew it!

Suddenly I feel like someone new...

Myouga and Sesshomaru

Kags, you're a dream come true!

If I can learn to do it,

Kagome

If I can learn to do it

Myouga and Sesshomaru

You can learn to do it!

Kagome

You can learn to do it.

Myouga and Sesshomaru

Pull yourself together

ALL THREE

And you'll pull through it!

Myouga

Tell yourself it's easy,

ALL THREE

And it's true --

Myouga and Sesshomaru

You can learn to do it,

Kagome

Nothing to it!

ALL THREE

You can learn to do it too!

By this time the sun was down and we were at her room.

"Well have a good night guys", she said bowing slightly.

"Good night your majesty. Tomorrow we learn how to waltz", Myouga said taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"Sesshomaru why don't you show her majesty to her room", he said looking at me.

"It would be my pleasure", I said gently taking her hand and walking up to stairs. She walked with such an air with herself now. When we got to her door I leaned down and kissed her hand.

"Good night your majesty", I said.

"Good night Sesshomaru", she said giving a little curtsy as I gave a small bow. I turned and walked away.

AN- DISCLAIMER I DONT ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR THE IDEAS. THE SONG IS FROM ANISTASIA AND THE WHOLE LOST PRINCESS THING IS THEIRS AND THE CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE CREATORS OF INUYASHA


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Myouga and I were at her door at 4 in the morning. We knocked but there was no answer. Then the door creaked open. It wasn't locked. We slowly walked inside. I sniffed the air.

"What do you smell Sesshomaru", Myouga asked me.

"Naraku", I growled out. We made our way down the hall and found the room that smelled the most like Kagome. The door was cracked open and a green light was glowing out of it. I went and pushed the door open. There was Naraku standing over Kagome with his hands over her chest the green light was then joined with a blue light which was flowing from Kagome. I jumped onto Naraku throwing both of us to the ground. Myouga went and checked Kagome's pulse. He also had a taste of her blood.

"She's ok", he said.

"She is perfectly fine Sesshomaru", Naraku said as we walked around each other in a circle.

"She is to be my mate Sesshomaru I like the way she looks and smells", Naraku said pouncing at me I easily dodged him.

"She is my soul mate my scent penetrates her skin and I have not even touched her", I said pouncing back.

"You are not going to take what's mine", I said knocking him out the window.

"I will have her; I will be in her dreams and in her thoughts. When her eyes close she will see my face", he said as he disappeared into the night. At that moment Kagome started to stir she had a distraught look on her face.

"No no no stop please don't", she cried out tears were streaming down her face. Myouga moved off the bed. Her head started shaking.

"Sesshomaru take her into your arms", Myouga said. I stood in front of her and stared. Why does Naraku want her? I sat and took Kagome by the shoulders and shook her. She opened her eyes and her tears were still streaming.

"That face", she said she then throw herself into my arms. I held her close.

"Shh it's ok you safe now", I said as I smelled her hair.

"Your safe now", I said and watched as Myouga left the room. I rested my back against the headboard with her in my laps. I felt her continue to cry and shake. She then calmed down and fell asleep. I was about to get up when I noticed she had a tight grip on my shirt.

"Myouga", I whispered.

"Yes mi lord", he said walking back into the room with his eyes closed. (When the lord is with his intended mate he is then to be addressed as lord and the woman as lady).

"Take your leave I will see you in the morning", I spoke. I slowly opened my eyes which were now fully red. I watched him shudder and I relaxed my look.

"I am sorry my faithful servant", I said. Then Myouga did a small bow and I nodded. He then walked out and left the lord, lady, and Cindy (lol) to sleep. I let my eyes slip closed as Kagome snuggled into me. I slept but stayed alert.

NEXT MORNING

Kagome POV

I woke up feeling very warm and constricted. I thought that maybe I had gotten wrapped up in my blanket then I felt breath on my neck. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. I was staring right into deep dark red eyes. I hurriedly got up and backed up into an empty corner.

SESSHOMARU POV

I felt her stir and heard her heart return to normal as she was coming out of her sleep. It was 6:00 am just enough time to go home take a shower and get to work. I watched her start to panic she looked up at me and scrambled out of the bed and fall to the floor. She then backed up into a corner. I whimpered at the smell of her fear radiating off of her.

"Kagome come to me", I said in a slight growl. I saw her look at me with knowing.

"Who are you", she asked looking quite confused.

"It's me Sesshomaru", I said. I purred in delight when she got up. She walked over to me and plopped down right in front of me. She then ran her fingers over my jagged strips, then over my crescent moon, then through my hair, then on the tip of my ear.

"You're beautiful", she said. She ran her fingers over my lips while she stared at them.

"Thank you", I said as I leaned forward. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her forward. Her lips crashed against mine. She put her hands on my cheek as she deepened the kiss. She gasped as I licked her bottom lip which allowed me entrance into her mouth. She was sweet as my tongue went over her whole mouth. She then let her tongue invade my mouth she was going over my teeth when she cut her tongue on my fang. Her blood rushed into my mouth and I started pushing her back. My demon was taking over. My arms were wrapped around her waist as I pushed her down on the bed never breaking the kiss and started to grind against her. I could feel her heat and was ready to take what's mine but then I thought about Naraku.

'I can't do this until I know why Naraku wants her. I must get away', I thought to myself as I tried to pull away but I couldn't she then wrapped her legs around my waist and I placed a hand under her leg to keep it up as we grinded against each other still kissing we were at it for about 30 minuets when I heard and smelt her come a few moments after her I came (They just had dry sex if you didn't understand). We were out of breath but I could not get enough of her. I left her lips and kissed her neck lightly I let her leg go and rested my head on her chest. I placed my hands on her stomach. I kissed her still covered stomach. I quickly got up when I saw the time. She looked at me confused.

"You need to get up take a shower and get ready for school", I said sitting on the bed next to her.

"Ok I will see you in class", she said. She got up and walked me to the door. She opened it and I walked out but before she could close the door I put my foot in the way. I quickly walked back in and gave her a kiss. A blowing kiss that would help her not to forget what just happened. I pushed her against the counter. I pressed into her.

"Kagome you see what you do to me", I asked her my eyes were still red and I was still feeling horny.

"Kagome I want to fuck you like a dog in heat but all in good time", I said as I nipped at her ear. I then walked to the door and left slamming the door behind me. I then ran all the way back to my apartment. I walked in slamming the door.

"How is the lady my lord", Myouga asked me pouring my coffee into a mug. I sat down and sipped at my coffee.

"She is fine", I said my eyes were still red and I knew it would not be going anyway anytime soon.

"Lord is everything alright", Myouga asked sitting next to me.

"I am going into a strong heat with in the next week and I have to take a mate. Kagome is the only one worthy of me and I am the only one worth for her. I need her Myouga", I said running a hand through my hair.

"Well go take a shower and put some shades on so you don't scare the students I'll see you in a minuet", Myouga said leaving. I got up and went to the bathroom took off my clothes and got in the shower. I washed my hair and my body and noticed the massive erection.

"This is not my day", I said as I got out of the shower and went to get dressed. I got dressed into a pair of light Sean John jeans and a peach and white button up shirt, I through a white muscle shirt under it and put on all white Airforces. I then walked out the door placing a pair of shades over my red eyes. I ran my claws through my hair and walked down the hall.

"Hey Sesshy baby", Kikyo shirked walking over to me. I flinched at the sound.

"Kikyo we are over I don't want anything to do with you leave me alone", I said coldly.

"Are you breaking up with me", she asked. I smirked at her. I bent my head low and let the glasses slid from my eyes a little.

"What does it should like sweetie", I said before I walking off. I walked into the class room and sat at my desk. There was a note sitting on the desk. I picked it up and read it.

Dear Sesshomaru,

I would like to apologize for this but I am not feeling well so you will have to teach today.

Sincerely,

Myouga

P.S- Self control

I read it over and over. I placed it down with a slight growl. I watched as they filed in. They took their seats. I saw Kikyo walk in with her crew her eyes were red and I smirked at the stench of sorrow on her. I stood up.

"Good morning class. Mr. Flee is not feeling well and will not be here. You all know me I am Mr. Tashio", when I was done with my little speech the door opened. I looked up enraged that someone was late to the class. I placed the book down and looked up. It all happened in slow motion. I saw her feet which were painted a silver covered in silver heals, her skirt went to her knees and was black with silver strips, her shirt was a silk and had one arm and the other arm was out; it went down from her shoulder and swooped down showing of her neck and her arm, the shirt then had an arm part for the bottom of her arm. She had on a silver band around the top of her arm that was shown. She had a long chain around her neck that hung low, her hair was down with a silver flower in it, and she then had silver eye shadow and light lip gloss. She was an angel.

"Ms. Higurashi why are you late", I asked her trying to keep from drooling.

"I umm had a late morning Mr. Tashio", she said walking over to the front desk and took a seat. I watched as her hips swayed. She then took out a note book and a pen and started heading her paper. She then let the pen slip in between her lips as she stared at me. I almost fainted from her electric blue eyes staring at me. I growled slightly.

"Ms. Higurashi you will stay after class and explain your tardiness", I said she looked at me and gave me a sexy smile. I was about to pounce. I pulled myself back.

"Okay for right now you have a free class so just do homework for your other classes", I growled as I sat down. A fellow teacher then stuck their head in the classroom.

"Mr. Tashio remove your glasses please", he said before walking off. All students looked at me as I remove my shades. I closed my eyes and slowly opened them. I heard some students gasp and before I knew it all the demon students was on the floor.

"Forgive us your majesty", they said. I smirked.

"Return to your seats", I said.

"Hum well I guess since the human students don't know how to show respect I am giving you guys work. Interview a demon about the right respect that needs to be given to a royal. Here are your requirements", I said I turned and wrote many questions on the board.

"Find your demon", I said the humans flocked around but I noticed Kagome never moved. I saw a demon male from the other day at the gym start walking toward her.

"Ms. Higurashi if I may I would like you to interview me", I said walking around and sitting next to her. I looked around her and saw the guy he bowed lowly and moved away.

"Sure thing Mr. Tashio", as she said my name I shivered.

"Kagome be mine", I said as I took her hand. I sent out my demon to tell the other demons to stop looking and distract the other students.

"Sesshomaru what do you mean", she said.

"I want you as my mate", I said looking her in the eye.

"Well I mean can you explain the word", she said. I smirked she is so innocent.

"We will explain when we are in private", I said giving her a spot.

"So what is the first question", I asked her. She gulped.

"How would you treat your mate the Lady of the lands", she asked still looking me in the eyes. I smirked.

"Well..." I started.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I walked with her as we talked.

"So Ms. Higurashi where are you going all dressed up", I asked as I felt the nice cool fall breeze run through my hair.

"Job interview", she said looking at her feet.

"Where at if I may ask", I said taking a seat in front of her.

"On campus in the main office the secretary position", she said sitting beside me.

"Sesshomaru I want to thank you for everything. And I should let you know that I guess I can say that I have fallen for you", she said closing her eyes.

"What do you mean by fallen for me", I asked moving so I was closer to her.

"I love you", she said kind of quietly.

"Well Ms. Higurashi then your just in luck because I have fallen for you also and would be honored if you become my mate", I said holding her hand.

"Oh my umm Yes I will be your mate", she said. She closed her eyes and then opened them wide and she looked scared.

"He's in my head. I will see you later", she said getting up and walking away.

"Naraku what have you done to my mate", I asked to no one unparticular.

"I told you I would be in her head", I heard Naraku say.

"Naraku I will skin you alive then eat your remains if you even lay a finger on her again", I said to the voice.

"A little testy aren't we", he said, "Your not the one pulling the strings. I am".

The voice was gone I had waltz training with Kagome in about an hour. So I headed back to my room and lay in my bed. This was going to be tough. I heard someone knock.

"Come in Myouga", I said.

"Iie me lord", he said as he walked in. He bowed before me.

"You may stand", I said still staring at my ceiling.

"So how was school", he asked as he sat in the chair across from my bed.

"Good they know now how to treat a royal", I said flashing him a look with my blood red eyes and sharp fangs.

"Well that's good. Well come on lord", Myouga said.

"Where are we going", I asked as I sat up.

"We have to teach Kagome to waltz", he said. I stood.

"Also get a tux ready we are taking her to dinner tonight with my wife", he said walking out.

"OK", I said pulling out my phone and calling home, "Have a tux ready for me tonight".

We walked out when we got to the room.

"My wife took Kagome dress shopping so it will be interesting", Myouga said waiting. Then the girls appeared. Kagome had on a short black dress with a red flower I her hair. She looked nice. She walked up to me.

"Hello", she whispered.

"Hi", I said.

"You look nice", she said.

"As do you", I said.

"Guys lets start please", Myouga said as he sat down with his wife. They started playing some music. She stepped to me and we tried but were stopped.

"Kagome let Sesshomaru lead", he said I stared at her. We got back into position my hand on hers then my hand on her waist. We twirled for a minuet.

"I'm getting kind of dizzy", she said still staring into my eyes. We stopped.

"Maybe we should stop", I said quietly.

"We have stopped", she said. I looked at her with my jaw clenching. I then backed up and bowed placing a kiss on her hand. After that I walked away. I could feel Kagome's eyes on my back as I walked away.

"Come on dear lets get you ready for dinner", Myouga's wife said dragging Kagome off.

"Myouga I can't do this anymore", I said as I fixed my bowtie.

"What do you mean? We all know that's her", Myouga said.

"And that's why Naraku is after her. I can't mate her knowing it will only give her more problems. I mean she won't only be the princess of the eastern lands but she will also be the mate to the western lord. No that is too much for her to take knowing that not only Naraku will be after her but so will everyone else", I said pushing my hair over my shoulder.

"So what do you plan on doing", Myouga asked.

"I am going to reclaim my claim on her tonight", I said.

"WHAT YOU CANT IT WILL KILL HER", Myouga said making me turn to her.

"If she mates with me she will have even bigger problems more people trying to kill her", I said tying my shoes.

"If that is what you want my lord", Myouga said bowing and walking out the room. I watched him leave.

"Come on we have to go meet them", he said. We were going to a dinner theater to watch the ballet of Thumbelina so I grabbed my cape and my top hat and we climbed into the black limo and were on our way.

Kagome POV

"Do you really think he would like it", I asked as I looked over at Myouga's wife.

"Yes he will love it", she said back.

Sesshomaru POV

We got out of the car.

"When will you do it", Myouga asked.

"Do what", a voice asked we turned. I just stared she was beautiful. She had a fur long cape around her so I couldn't see her dress but her hair was in a bun being held up by a diamond bow that wrapped around it. She had silver earrings on that crapped down. Mrs. Myouga walked up and handed her a flower. Kagome then walked up to me and pinned it to my tux pocket. Mrs. Myouga did the same to Mr. Myouga. We stayed at the bottom of the steps while the girls walked up. A man took out jackets and hats and then we heard the gasps. I turned and saw Kagome. She was like an angel. She wore a black strapless dress that hugged her curves and accentuated the slight mark I left on her neck that I don't think she even noticed. She had a white dragon that went from under her right arm and went down her left leg that had a slit that stopped a little above mid thigh. She had black high heals and a silver watch that wrapped up her bare arm to her elbow. She was beautiful. I quickly ran up the stairs and stood beside her I took her hand and showed her to our table. Myouga and his wife took a seat also.

"Is it done Myouga", I asked him quietly.

"Yes I did", he said not even looking at me.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman", the announcer said, "I know we would all love to see the ballet but the Lord of the Western Lands Sesshomaru Tashio has something to say".

With that I stood I gave Kagome a small sad smile and walked up to the stage.

"Good evening all. I would like to ask Kagome Higurashi to stand", with that she stood and everyone seemed to notice the claim mark and clapped. I swallowed hard.

"The reason I am up here is because I have placed a claim on the wonderful, beautiful Kagome Higurashi. But I am up her to take back my claim", I said I felt the red seep from my eyes as I smelt her tears. I stared her in the eye. I heard a collective gasp. I saw Mrs. Myouga go to Kagome.

"If we may ask why", I heard a humble demon ask while bowing low.

"For I do not love her nor want such a weak pathetic human", I said and watched as she put her hand over her mouth to stop the sob that still escaped her lips. She walked up to me. I stepped down and brushed past her.

"Sesshomaru", she said quietly. I turned around and felt her small hand connect with my cheek. My head snapped to the right side. I looked up at her amazed as she walked away from me and left. When I ran outside I didn't see her. I then took off running when I saw her walking hastily back to the college which was about 2 hours away by foot. I landed in front of her. She looked at me and I could see the heart break in her eyes. I tried to pull her into my arms but she brushed passed me.

"Kagome you will never make it back home on foot", I said walking beside her. She didn't say anything.

"Please let me take you home", I asked looking at her with longing in my eyes. She gave in.

"Fine just hurry up", I gathered her into my arms as we were lifted off the ground on my cloud she felt so right against me as my hands were on her hips and her back was facing me. I looked at her neck where my mark used to be it was gone and I gave a slight sigh. When we got to the dorms we landed at her door. She opened and I was bout to say something. When she slammed the door in my face I put my fist on the door and went to my apartment when I got there Myouga and his wife were there.

"Thanks for letting her down easy you son of a bitch", Myouga's wife yelled at me. Myouga held her back as she tried to attack me.

"You will hold your tongue", I growled at her. I walked past them and saw an email on the screen. I read it over.

"What the hell is this", I growled as I read it again.

"So what now you cant read. She's transferring schools I guess she told her step mom and her step mom decided it was right. Tonight she's getting a DNA test and if she is the princess and if she is not mated then she will be sent to Paris to stay with her grandmother", Myouga said sitting down and reading a book. After about 5 minuets his phone rang.

"Hello", I heard him say. I could hear Kagome's voice over the phone.

"Yeah I will be there in a minuet", Myouga said again before hanging up the phone.

"Well I'll see you in class Tashio", he said walking to the door.

"Where are you going", I asked.

"She wants help to pack up her things", he said walking out. I followed.

"She will not be happy to see you", Myouga said getting into the car.

"I don't care", I said also getting in. Soon we pulled up to the dorms. We got up and walked up to her room. I saw the door cracked open so Myouga and I invited ourselves in. When I walked in my heart hurt, there was Kagome in all of her glory still wearing her heals and dress with her hair down looking like an angel. She turned around and I feel apart there she stood with her eyes blood shot red and tears still streaming down her face.

"Myouga why is her here", she asked. Our eyes caught and I felt my heart shatter into 100 pieces. This angel was supposed to be mine. I walked up to her but she kept backing up. I held out my hand to her but she would just back up.

"Kagome please", I asked and my voice cracked. I could tell Myouga had left the room.

"No get out before I call the police", she said. My eyes flashed red as I held out my hand to her again. When I saw her look away a tear rolled down my face. Then my eyes bled red. I rammed her against the wall.

"Get off of me", she said as she pushed against me.

"Kagome cant you see I want you I need you", I said pushing her against the wall I was about to continue.

"No you don't stop your lies get off of me", she said still pushing me.

"Let me explain", I said.

"Ill give you 5 minuets to explain", she said. I leaned down and put my face in the crook of her neck and inhaled. She's going into heat.

"Kagome a man named Naraku is after you because you are the missing princess. If I was to mate with you then that would mean you would be princess of the eastern lands and then the mate to the western lord. That would bring more problems to you", I said licking Kagome's skin. I then felt her place her arms around my neck. She lifted my head and kissed me lightly on the lips. My demon wouldn't just take that so he moved back in and kissed her again this time more roughly. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked to her room to see Myouga in there.

"LEAVE", I yelled at him as I throw Kagome on the bed. I then ripped off my clothes as she took hers off also. I then jumped on the bed and wrenched her legs apart. I could smell the heat of her fertilization hit me in a ball of pleasure. I groaned I would enjoy this. I quickly looked at her and saw the same burning need I knew that was in my eyes and saw her approval. I then decided lets loosen this up. I quickly placed 4 fingers inside her and saw here eyes start to tear. I pumped them in about four times then took them out and licked them. I placed my tight cock at her entrance then pushed forward. I felt her tighten around me as I inched in. I couldn't take it anymore and pushed all the way home ripping her of her virginity. She cried out and pushed against me to get off of her but I wasn't taking that so I pushed her back down as I started a rough thrust. I felt her claw at my back and I fucked her faster I felt her come and heard her scream. I went faster and felt my cum start to flow into her womb what happened next I could have never prevented. I slammed my mouth onto her neck biting down my eyes turned a dark red as I felt the vain in my neck start to pulse. I felt my seed still pouring into her and felt her fall limp in my arms. I sucked as much blood as I could take then released letting some of her blood come out of the sides of my mouth. I knew I looked like a savage beast but I could careless. My seed continued to flow into her body making sure it filled her to the point where she had no choice but to be pregnant. I let out a roar of conquest as I laid her down still letting me seed flow. After about 20 minuets it stopped and I pulled out. I got up and went into the bathroom as more seemed to flow out soon it was over and I went and lay next to Kagome. I pulled the blanket over us and looked at her mark. It was a beautiful black glittery moon that seemed to glisten as she breathed. I felt kind of bad for taking her so roughly but she will feel better in the morning. I then feel into a light sleep. I woke up the next morning to Kagome rushing out of bed and into the bathroom to throw up.

"Life can't get any better", I said.

A.N- Its not over its really just getting started stay tuned lol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I walked into the bathroom and held up her hair for her.**

"**Thank you", she said resting her head on the seat of the toilet.**

"**Your welcome", I said helping her stand and wash off her face.**

"**I don't know what it was that I ate", she said as I lied her back down and climbed in behind her.**

"**It's not something you ate. Its morning sickness", I said. I watched as her eyes became wide. At first I thought she didn't want to have my child that was until she jumped on top of me and started kissing me. I then deepened the kiss.**

"**Kagome please become my wife", I said as we rubbed noses.**

"**Yes I will as long as your not just doing this to because I'm pregnant", she said sitting up while she straddled my lap.**

**RING RING RING**

**I reached over and picked up my phone.**

"**Tashio", I said I smiled at the voice on the other line.**

"**Yes father", I said before staring up at the angel on top of me. I then handed her the phone.**

"**Hello", she said.**

"**Yes hello Mr. Tashio", she said smiling.**

"**Yes I would love that", she listened some more and played with my hair.**

"**Next week is fine", she said.**

"**Okay have a great day bye", she said handing me the phone with a big goofy smile on her face.**

"**Yes father ok bye", I said before handing up and tossing the phone else where.**

"**So next week with my family do you think you can do it after all that training and stuff", I said placing my hands on her hips.**

"**I mean I won't be big and noticeable until month six so sure", she said I looked at her with a weird look.**

"**Kagome their demon twins they grow at the speed of light you will be huge by next week", I said she looked down at me with a horrified look on her face. I leaned up and kissed her. She deepened the kiss as she started to grind on top of me and push me down on the bed. I instantly got hard and watched her. She moved slowly and sunk down on my dick. I hissed at the wonderful sensation of her tight, tight pussy around my dick. I bit down on my bottom lip and put my hands back on her hips. She then started moving up and down fast. I felt my eyes bleed red and I soon put her on her hands and knees and slammed it back into her pussy. She started moaning and screaming my name.**

"**Come for me bitch all over my huge dick", I said as I ran my claws down her spine. I went faster and faster and then I heard her scream as she came on my dick. I then pumped faster and then felt my come start to flow from my body. I felt her collapse under me and I moved us so that we were lying on our sides. When I finally felt the come stop flowing I slowly got out of bed and slipped into my pants and shirt. I walked out to her car and went to the grocery store. I picked up milk, eggs, bread, pancake mix, waffles, strawberries, grapes, whip cream, and beagles. As I was checking out Kikyo came up to me.**

"**Hey Shessy baby", she said looking me over.**

"**Kikyo I don't think my mate will like to hear that", I said placing my things on the belt.**

"**Where is your mate I would like to meet the hoe who bears your mark", she said grabbing my arm. I grabbed her by the throat and picked her off the ground.**

"**Never talk of my mate that way", I said as I dropped her. I heard her cry out and I turned back to my stuff paid and left. When I got back to the dorm she was still asleep. Today she was going to get the DNA test since she was occupied last night and I would make sure she was well nourished. I quickly got to work on making her breakfast. I then heard some shuffling from the room. I placed some food on the table. I saw a tiny foot step out into the living area. I saw her then walk out in my button up dress shirt.**

"**Smells good", she said placing her arms around my neck. I then placed a kiss on her lips and backed up. I placed more food on the table and she then sat down. I then sat down with her and served both of us some food. I then watched as she ate with such agility and poise. Soon she was finished and went to shower. I went home to get some clothes and shower. While I was there I ordered someone to help move all of Kagome's still to my apartment until I finish the beach house which will be over very soon. I went back over to hear Kagome scream. I ran as fast as I could into her room and was at her side in the blink of an eye. There she stood in all her glory poking at her now big belly which was not halfway as big as she was going to get.**

"**What am I supposed to wear now honey", she said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and around her growing stomach. I kissed her and walked over to her closet and pulled out a shirt. It was a silver and black shirt and was tight around the bust and flowed out right below the bust line. I helped her put it on and watched as her still growing breast filled her shirt out perfectly. The shirt pushed her breast up and made them look wonderful. You could still tell that she was pregnant seeing as her stomach was big by the shirt but it looked nice of her.**

"**You look beautiful", I said.**

"**So do you mister sir", she said turning around. I could feel her eyes size me up. She looked at my black button up shirt and jeans.**

"**Nice", she said.**

"**Come on we need to get that DNA test", I said moving holding her hand. As we pulled up to the lab she and I sat in the observation room they came in and took some of her blood. They then left the room. After about 30 minuets which by then Kagome had fallen asleep.**

"**So what are the results", I said stroking her hair.**

"**She is pregnant with 3 pups and she is the eastern princess", the doctor said.**

"**Wait 3 pups I only hear 2", I said.**

"**2 of the heart beats sound the same", the doctor said.**

"**Well thanks doc I will see you later", I said picking up my pregnant mate. He bowed low to me and opened the door for me. I placed Kagome carefully in the car and got in myself. I drove back to her dorm and ran up to see Cindy.**

"**So you two finally realized", she said as she sat reading a book**

"**Yeah did they move all her stuff", I asked her looking around.**

"**Yup its all gone see you guys at the wedding", she said turning the page of her book. I quickly left and ran back to the car. I got in and drove too the beach house I got out the car and saw that the house was finished. I pulled out my call and called the servants and told them to ring everything from the apartment here to the beach house. Soon I saw the truck get here. I smiled lightly I got back in the car and picked up the food I then stopped at the park. By then Kagome was getting out of her sleep.**

"**Where are we", she said her voice still raspy from the sleep she just came out of.**

"**We are about to have a picnic", I said as I parked the car I took the stuff out the trunk and opened her door. She took one foot out then the other she slowly lifted and put out. She used the car as leverage as she pulled herself up. She started to walk and I noticed how she wobbled as she walked and tried not to laugh. A chuckle escaped through my lips and she slowly turned to me and gave me a glare.**

"**It's not funny", she said. When I found a place I set everything up and watched as she tried to sit down. I smiled she looked beautiful. She glowed from the thought of being pregnant. We ate and talked and laughed finally I had a drink of wine and her some sparkling cider. We drank then I rested against the tree behind me and let her sit in between my legs as I braided her hair.**

"**Kagome I know we don't know that about each other but we can get to know more as we raise our children and live our lives together", I said to her as she leaned back into me. Soon she fell asleep and I followed her. It was about 5 when she finally woke and wanted to get up. I helped her up and we were on our way to the beach house.**

"**Where are we", she asked as I pulled into my driveway.**

"**Our home", I said getting out and helping her out. I picked the things out of the truck and we walked up the stairs to the door. I opened the door and her mouth opened agape at the inside.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Wow we can't be living here", she said wobbling in and sitting on the couch.

"Yes we can", I said getting down on one knee in front of her and rubbing her sore feet. I then pulled out a little box.

"Just to make it official", I said before placing the 12 carat diamond ring on her ring finger. I saw her stare at it with wide eyes. She then launched herself at me but her belly protested her actions.

"Chill out", I said as I settled her back onto the couch. I turned on the T.V and went to pop some popcorn. After the popcorn was finished I placed the movie 'Borne Identity' in and sat down with her. She snuggled up into me and put some popcorn in her mouth. I also ate and halfway through the movie she had fallen asleep. I easily picked her up and carried her to our room. After I tucked her in I went cleaned up and changed I then went to the training room where I transformed into a meeting room.

"So you found her", the man sitting at the head of the table asked.

"Yes I did", I said sitting down in a chair.

"Good now when the triplets are born she is to be killed", he said again. I looked at him confused.

"No I can't she is my mate", I said standing up placing my hands on the table.

"You have no choice", he said, "Now sit down".

"I will not do what you have asked so I am going to lay with my mate now", I said before getting up.

"Her powers are too strong they will kill all of us", he yelled after me. I closed the door and walked to the room. When I was about to open the door I felt the energy flowing I quickly opened to see everything in the room rushing this and that way. Everything was illuminated blue and looked amazingly beautiful. I then looked down at the bed to the source. They Kagome laid hands spread out eyes wide open but covered blue, her hair whipped this and that way, the covers were off, and she floated slightly above the bed. I took a step into the room and noticed how everything changed form blue to red. Her eyes snapped my way. I took another step and a vase flew and hit the wall to the left of my head. I took another step and a pen impaled itself in the door. Another and another and more things flew at me but didn't hit me. I was at the bed where I then took her into my arms. Everything dropped to the floor most of the stuff shattering on the floor when they hit. I looked up to see if my ceiling aquarium was safe. When I noticed it was just fine I looked down at the sweet angel in my arms.

"Open your eyes angel", at that command her eyes snapped open. The red faded and her original color came back.

"What happened", she said looking up at me.

"Nothing my angel just go back to sleep", I said to her. I watched her fall back to sleep. I ordered a servant to clean the mess up and then lay down with Kagome. I pulled her close to me and inhaled.

"Maybe you were right maybe she does have to much power", I whispered.

'I will start training her on how to use her telekinesis while being pregnant', I thought as I pushed her hair out of her face.

Next morning

I watched her open her eyes open.

"I have to pee", she said getting up.

"Take a shower and get dressed you have classes in about two hours", I yelled after her.

"Like this", she said walking out from the bathroom in a bath robe that had KT on the back.

"What's with the way you look I think you look beautiful", I said getting up kneeling in front of her and kissing her stomach. Kagome as at least 5'2 and I was 6'8 so I mean with me kneeling I was still taller then her. I felt a small kick then a hand push against the wall and another kick. I smiled kissed the stomach one more time and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Go take a shower", I said as I watched her wobble back into the bathroom. I went into our closet which was the size of her old dorm and picked myself out something to wear. I also then picked out something for Kagome to wear. I pulled out a black button up shirt with silver lines running through it and a pair of dark jeans and some sneakers. I pulled her out a black shirt that was tight around the bust and had a silver belt that went around her right under her breast then it flared out so that it would cover her stomach I also pulled her out a pair of black caprice and some stud heeled black open toe shoes. After about 10 minuets Kagome wobbled out of the bathroom and sat o the bed. I watched as she tried and lotion her legs but to no use. I soon called a servant to come and help her while I showered. When I got out they just finished getting Kagome's bra and panties on. She looked like she was close to tears. I shooed the servant out of the room and sat beside her.

"What's wrong love", I asked her.

"I can't do anything for myself I feel useless", she sobbed as I pulled her into my lap.

"When we get back here later we will do some training to tame your telekinesis", I said kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay", she said getting up. I pulled my pants up and looked at her. I laughed and fell on the bed and busted out laughing. There Kagome stood arms up not being able to pull the shirt down. I stood and helped her. I pulled down the shirt and adjusted it also tying the ribbon into a bow. I gave her a kiss on the lips and went back to getting dressed. I watched as she pouted. She then tried to pull up her pants but couldn't so I went and helped her pull them up.

"You have been pregnant for 3 days and look at you. You have 2 whole months to go", I said as I buttoned them and zipped it up. We then put on our shoes and I brushed her hair giving it a flipped look. We then went downstairs and into the dinning room. We ate and I read the newspaper. After a while I stood and grabbed my briefcase and her book bag. She picked up our lunches and we were out the door. We climbed into the black GMC Yukon SUV and we put our shades on. I held her hand as we drove down the highway it was about a 20 minuet drive. Once we got to the school I got out. I watched as the girls looked at me and started drooling. I walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door. All the girls look jealously and they saw some heels get out of the car. I helped her down and I heard all the girls gasp at her current condition. I helped her walk up the stairs to her first class. When the door opened everyone gasped except for Myouga and Cindy. I watched as Kikyo turned green with envy.

"Congratulations Ms. Higurashi how far are you", Myouga asked giving Kagome a hug.

"3 days", she said blushing.

"Wow and you're this big. Well you look beautiful and who is the father", he asked.

"There is no father at least she doesn't know who they are cause she is a slut", Kikyo yelled out.

"Mr. Myouga I am the father, she is also my mate, and my fiancée", I said letting my eyes pass over the class then back to my mate. I smiled at her and placed her bags by her desk. I then sat at my desk and graded the papers I kept my eyes on Kagome as she interacted with people and saw everyone asking her questions all I could do was smile.

"So how I she", Myouga asked.

"Great", I said chuckling. I watched as Kagome turned to me and smiled I smiled back at her and then turned to Myouga.

"Thanks Myouga", I said.

"Welcome my lord", he said before walking away and back to the front of the class.

"Ok class I will see you all tomorrow", he said I watched as the class filed out of the room. I helped Kagome down the stair and walked her to the door.

"Can you make it the rest of the day by yourself", I asked her wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Yeah I don't need you I can do it on my own for a couple of hours", she said smiling. I gave her a hug and kiss.

"Just call me if you need me", I said as I watched her put her hand on her back and walked down the hall.

"Bye", she said waving her hand not looking at me.

"Bye", I said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After school was out I quickly packed everything into my brief case and went to find Kagome. I saw her sitting on the wall outside of the school swinging her feet back and forth.

"You know it's funny. This is the only way I can see my feet", she said chuckling. I sat beside her.

"You ok love", I asked taking her hand in mine.

"Yeah my feet just hurt", she said. I helped her stand and we walked to the car. When we got into the car she called her foster mom and told her everything that was going on. She also found out that her only living real relative was going to come and see her. I looked a saw a bright smile on her face. Soon we pulled into the driveway. I looked over at Kagome to see her sleeping. I got out and picked her up without an issue. I carried her inside kicking the door shut with my foot. I carried her to our bedroom and took off her shoes. I started rubbing her swollen feet and smiled. She looked so beautiful being pregnant. I watched as she started to wake up.

"Do you think you're up to training", I asked her kissing her feet.

"Yeah let's get something to eat first", she said before sitting up. We walked into the dinning area where the table had already been set. I pulled out her chair for her and then pushed her back in. I was about to sit when the phone rang.

"Hello", I said.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru this is Susan calling to inform you that the queen will be arriving tomorrow and would like both you and Lady Kagome to attend her gathering. The attire is spring colors gowns and tux's of course and make sure you bring masks. Have a good evening", she said.

"Thank you", I said before hanging up. I then sat by Kagome who seemed to be trying to balance an empty glass on her rounded belly. She had her tongue sticking out like she was concentrating when she finally go it she smiled. I cleared my throat and watched as she looked up. I smirked.

"What I got bored", she said placing the glass back on the table. I saw her wince and was by her side in an instant.

"What's wrong", I asked.

"I think the babies are developing claws", she said rubbing her stomach.

"Why you say that", I asked.

"Because they are hungry and are scratching the hell out of my stomach, but its funny because every time you are near they calm down", she said. I laughed and ordered a servant to serve the food. As soon as the food was placed in front of us we started eating. I listened as Kagome talked about her day and how everyone wants to throw her a baby shower. Kagome of course was against it but I thought that would be nice. So I made a mental note to talk to Cindy about it. Soon we were finished and got a special dessert. I watched as Kagome rested the jell-o bowl on her stomach and I watched her eat it.

"Love you look just delicious", I said. She giggled and finished her jell-o. After we finished we went to our bedroom to change and get ready for training. I changed into some sweatpants while she slipped into some sweatpants and a tee-shirt. I took her to the training room.

"Kagome this is going to be very weird but just take a seat and listen for a second", I said walking over to a wall and pushing in a code in the key pad. After a while the room turned into a conference room. I looked at Kagome's confused state and pulled out a chair while she sat.

"Hello Lady Kagome", the man sitting at the head of the table said.

"Good evening", she said. I took a seat next to her.

"I am Lieutenant Blackshear", he said walking up to her and shaking her hand. The rest of the council members then introduced themselves.

"Kagome we are all members of the CIA and we are going to help train your telekinesis", one of them said.

"Umm ok sure why not", she said. The room then changed to a battlefield.

"Ok lady Kagome we will now need you to try and more that weight over there", one of the ladies said. I watched her look at it and try to lift it. I then went behind her.

"You have to focus", I said slightly rubbing her shoulders. I felt her relax and concentrate. I watched as the weight started to shake. I saw Kagome lift her hands and watched as the weight lifted from the ground. I then felt Kagome start to shake.

"Kagome you can stop now", I said. I watched as my words fell on deft ears. I watched the weight in midair start to shake. I walked in front of her and saw a fire in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru stop her", the head leader said.

"Kagome you have to stop please think about the children", I said. At that point I heard her cry out in pain and heard the weight blow up. Pieces flew everywhere and Kagome collapsed. I quickly covered her body from the flying debris. I looked down at her to see her looking at me.

"My bad", she said with a small smile.

"Well now we know that you can blow things up", I said giving her a kiss on the lips. I stood up helping her stand.

"That was good. We will pick this back up tomorrow have a good night and get a lot of sleep. Transmission over", the leader said disappearing from our site just like the rest of them. We walked out of the dojo and into our bedroom. We showered and lay down.

"Night my love", I said. I already heard her snoring. I laughed and kissed her on the head.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Wake up", I heard a voice say. I felt someone start to poke me on the forehead. It had been a month and a half of Kagome's training. The delivery date was soon and Kagome has gotten so big I couldn't believe it. I simply took the finger into my mouth a bit down on it.

"Ow ok I surrender", she said taking her finger back. We soon got up and showered and got ready for training. Kagome and I had been training earlier and earlier. It was 5:30 am when we finally go to the dojo.

"Kagome good morning", the leader said.

"Good morning Totosi", Kagome said giggling nodding her head.

"Ok Kagome lets get started", he said again.

"Yes let's", a mysterious voice said. All of a sudden a force came and knocked me to the ground.

"NARAKU", I yelled. He finally showed his face. He was behind Kagome. He placed his hands on her stomach. I noticed Kagome wasn't moving.

'Why is she not moving', I asked myself.

'Cause I can't', I heard her voice say I looked into her eyes and saw her paralyzed.

"Such a submissive little bitch isn't she Sesshomaru", he said. I got up and tried to attack but his tentacles held me back. Totosi and the rest of the CIA members attacked but were also held back. Before I knew what was happening Naraku was blown apart. I looked to see Kagome floating in the air. She had a bright light about her. I watched as Naraku got up and attacked her. I felt ashamed that all I could do is watched since the tentacle had tightened. I couldn't take it as I saw Kagome get slammed to the ground on her back. My eyes bled red and I cut through the thick tentacle. I ran over to where Naraku was standing over Kagome. She had a cut on her lips and a slash on her cheek. I watched as Kagome concentrated and saw Naraku fly up. I saw Kagome start to fall asleep. So I quickly made my move. I grabbed Kagome's katana and slashed through Naraku. At that moment Kagome let out a scream. I quickly let out the other members of the CIA and let them attend to Kagome while I attended to Naraku who was regenerating.

"SESSHOMARU GET HIM IN THE HEART", Kagome yelled to me. She let out a long scream and I attacked. I found Naraku's chest and dug my claws in ripping out the still beating organ. I ripped it to pieces with my claws and saw the skin of Naraku start to disintegrate.

"NOOOooo", he yelled as he became sand the flowed in the wind. It was over. A scream broke through the silence.

"Sesshomaru she's in labor", the female member of the CIA said.

"We have to do it here we have no time to get to the hospital she's crowning", the same female said.

"Go get some hot water, towels, and a blanket', she said. I was gone and came back with everything.

"Ok Kagome you need to breath and push", she said gently. Totosi had her head in his lap and was stroking her head I held her hand and watched the female work with my mate.

"Ok it's almost out", she said I saw the baby's face and arms. She pulled and it was completely out.

"Sesshomaru cut the cord and clean him up", she said. I didn't like that she was bossing me around but I quickly cut it and clean him up and held him close.

"Inutashio after my father", I said placing the baby in another CIA members arms. The next baby was then out and I cut and cleaned again.

"Rumiko after my mom", I said handing the baby girl to another member. Then the next baby was placed in my arms and I cut and cleaned again.

"Rin after my aunt", I said before placing her into the female's arms. I knelt down to Kagome and watched her breath. She was ok just asleep I took her to our room and cleaned her up. I placed her in the bed and watched her sleep. They brought the babies in and left. I placed the babies in by Kagome and lay down with them. I slipped off to sleep but was woken up to a sight that I had been yearning to see. Kagome was feeding Rin and Inutashio, while playing with Rumiko with her fingers.

"Need some help", I asked.

"Yes sure", she said I took Rumiko and played with her. I felt her pull my hair. This was the happiest I had felt in a long time. I looked up and saw Kagome smiling at me.

"I love you", she said to me.

"I love you to", I said.

8 years later

"Mommy someone is in our house", said little Rin running into our room.

"What", I said getting up. I slipped on some pants and watched Kagome put on a shirt. You see Kagome and I through the years became CIA agents and was being attacked a lot. We ran out to the battle field where a whole army of demon was ready for battle.

"Ready dear", Sesshomaru asked.

"As I will ever be", she said. We took our stances and were ready for attack.

"This is the life we live", she said.

"I wouldn't have it anyway", I said as we both ran up the opposite walls and did back flips.

"Neither would I", she said.

The end

AN-Sorry for the abrupt ending but have been really busy. Keep looking out for my next story Tashio's School for the Gifted.


End file.
